An Old Friend Returns
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: It is just after the end of Battle City and Yami senses something dark and ancient. An old rival of Kaiba's returns with a bang with only one thing in mind. Revenge. But how will our heroes react when they find out that this mysterious rival possesses a long hidden and forgotten eigth Millennium Item! Will our heroes be able to save Kaiba and them or be lost to the shadow realm.
1. The new kid

Seto Kaiba was looking through the company files when Roland his number one guy burst into the office. He was holding a newspaper and looked flustered. He looked as if he had run all the way from the news stand to Kaiba's office.

"Mr. Kaiba! Big news on Shrouder Corp. they have started work on their own holographic system!" Kaiba stood up so fast his chair went flying. He slammed his fist down on the desk and looked shocked. That information was top secret. Their was no way any one could access it from the inside or outside.

"How could this happen? That info was only accessible by me and Mokuba." Suddenly the light on the screen on the wall blinked meaning that someone was calling. Kaiba picked up the remote and activated it. When he saw who it was he blamed himself for not figuring out sooner.

The face of a young man around 16 appeared. He had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He was thin but strong in build and he had a devilish smile on his face. His name was Robert Barry president and founder of Barry Industries which was a small gaming company with barely enough business to compete with Kaiba Corp. However Robert knew what people liked so he sometimes got the better of Kaiba. Another thing was that where Kaiba was willing to take the safe way to accomplish his goals Robert would get rid of anyone and anything in his way.

"Well well Kaiba long time no see. I believe the last time I saw you was shortly before my company lost almost all its business thanks to you. Now I've repaid the favor. If your curious as to how I accomplished this then I would advise you to search your employee's. HAHAHA!" He turned off the screen before Kaiba could react. He didn't even know how to respond to this. For once Seto Kaiba was at a loss for words. He had been beaten but he would send his regards.

However he soon was smiling a devil smile of his own. He even began a slow chuckle which turned to maniacal laughter. He turned to Roland evilly.

"Roland does Kaiba Corp. have any military grade bombs left in storage that can still detonate?" Roland checked some old reports and nodded but with a look that asked why.

"I want to know because were going to bomb Barry Industries." Kaiba began to laugh again and turned to look at the medium sized tower of Barry Industries. Soon all that would be left would be rubble.

Robert Barry was looking through reports when he heard a ticking sound outside in the hall and from in his office. He had worked with weapons for a short time but long enough that he knew what a bomb sounded like.

He immediately stood up however too late as right after he did the entire top floor of the building and several other floors blossomed in flames as they blew up. He was thrown a few feat in the air and landed beneath his desk. The special gift on his finger kept him alive and uninjured however he couldn't say the same for his building or employees.

Robert got up his suit charred and his face covered in ash yet his golden hair still shining in the sunlight. He turned his desk over to stand up. He knew who had done this. A man who was young, had a little brother, owned a company, and was named Seto Kaiba.

He walked over to the remains of his window. He glanced towards Kaiba Corp. in the distance. He had hated that building ever since he had founded Barry Industries. Granted it hadn't really been like that. He had really started to hate it after his trip to Rome five years back. He paused for a second but then his rage returned and he cursed Seto Kaiba.

"KAIBA! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT THAT I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He screamed to the heavens standing amidst the charred remains of his company. He would get his revenge one way or another and he would make Kaiba pay for his actions.

THREE YEARS LATER SHORTLY AFTER THE ENDING OF BATTLE CITY TOURNAMENT.

Yugi Motu and Joey Wheeler played Duel Monsters again in school when they heard giggling from a gaggle of girls and they turned to see another Duel Monsters game being played nearby. Tristan and Tea got up to watch but what they saw was unbelievable.

It was the new kid against Bronski the Russian duel protégée. Bronski was the number five duelist in the world and he used a special snow deck to remind him of his home. However Bronski was losing if you'll believe it. The amazing thing was the new kids cards were all one and two star monsters and strange spells and traps. Bronski had a level seven monster out but it was negated by spell binding circle.

"Now Bronski prepare to lose. I summon my Chaos Necromancer. He gains 300 points for every monster in my graveyard and last I checked there were 12 meaning he has 3600 points. Enough to destroy what's left of your life points." The new kid laid down his cards and gathered his deck. Bronski and his friends just stared in amazement. The girls gathered around this new boy in awe. He just grinned and tossed his golden locks around. He wasn't wearing the standard academy uniform. Instead he had a black jacket on and black jeans with the red logo B.I. on the back.

"Girls all I did was show him how to really duel. He really wasn't much of a challenge. Now would anyone else like to duel me? Preferably someone who will give me a challenge." He looked around and his eyes fell on Yugi and Joey. He got an evil gleam in his eye.

He had bright blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He was thin but strong in build. He looked handsome if not for the devilish smile he had.

He walked over and grinned.

"So Yugi Motu and Joey Wheeler. Both from Duelist Kingdom. Would either of you like to duel me. How about you Wheeler." He grinned a shark smile at him. Joey stood up and smiled himself.

"Sure. 'Ow's 'bout dat table over dere ?" Joey pointed to a table way in the back. The new kid just smiled and shook his head.

"Oh I have a place in mind. Meet me in the Courtyard in half an hour. I need to ready my deck." He walked off and moments later they heard the engine of a car drive off.

"Joey are you sure you can handle the pressure of dueling a kid like that. I mean he beat that Bronski guy in six moves man!" Tristan doubted Joey could win this duel. Tea sighed herself since Joey was always getting into things he couldn't take back.

"Tristan may be right Joey. This kid really seems to know what he's doing. Are you sure your up for the challenge?" Yugi didn't doubt his friend but something just didn't feel right. To add to his suspicions earlier that day Yami had felt something dark and ancient.

"Don' sweat it Yug'. I mean da kids only got level one an' two monsters. 'Ow could I lose?" Unknown to all of them Joey had just made the biggest mistake of his life so far.

HALF AN HOUR LATER IN THE SCHOOL COURTYARD

Joey walked outside all swag with Yugi, Tristan, Tea, Ryuo, Malik, Mai, and Serenity at his heels and then they all stopped dead with their mouths open. There in front of them was a massive duel arena. It wasn't a Kaiba Corp brand it was bigger and scarier.

"Wow that sure is something." Ryuo said. Silently Bakura agreed with him inside his head. They were connected through the millennium Ring.

"That's even cooler than the ones from duelist kingdom." Tristan added with a whistle.

"And I thought the Duel Disks were cool." Malik added.

The new kid hadn't arrived yet. Joey took his deck and ran up to the Blue side. He was beginning to think the new kid had chickened out when they heard the buzz of a helicopter. They looked up to see a Black Helicopter with BI on the side and hanging on a ladder the new kid.

He had changed into a white suit and the same B.I. logo only this time it was blue. He held a briefcase in his hand. He let go of the ladder.

He dropped right into the red side. He put his briefcase on the table next to him and unlocked it. Unknown to Joey he had at least twenty decks in it. He pulled out a deck and before placing it down he looked at Joey. He had an evil smile on his face. Somehow that smile was even scarier to Joey than when Serenity first told him she was dating Kaiba.

"Lets make this interesting. The winner gets the losers best card. What would yours be?" He asked with that evil smile. He had already picked a card from his deck.

"My Red-Eyes Black Dragon." He held up the black armored dragon card in his hand. "What's yours?" The boy already had the card in his hand and he was turning it around.

"My Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon." The card had a robot version of the Blue Eyes on it. It was eight stars and had 3800ATK and 3600DEF. He smiled devilishly.

"Lets Duel." They both shouted in unison. The new kid went first. He drew a card and smiled.

In his hand he had White Knight, Call of the Monster, White Fortress, White Fusilier, Cannon Barrage, and he had just drawn White Herald. He grinned. His hand would allow him to win easily.

"I summon White Herald in attack mode. Next I'll place two cards face-down. That will end my turn." He smiled and chuckled at how idiotic his opponent was. Of course he had made his deck out of cards no one even knew existed. In fact the kid had made the cards himself.

Joey drew a card from his deck. He hoped luck was with him. Something about that smile gave him the creeps and also the kid had changed his deck.

He looked at the card and his eyes widened. He had drawn Red-Eyes Black Dragon and on his first turn. _Dis auta put 'im in bad mood. _

In his hand he had Gearfried the Iron Knight, Spell-binding Circle, Baby Dragon, Monster Reborn, Alligators Sword, and he had just drawn Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He hovered his hand over his cards unsure of which one.

_I have to pick carefully cause if I don he'll wipe me out. Lets see. His White Herald only has 1400 attack points meaning either my Alligators Sword or Gearfried could take him out. Gearfried has the higher so I'll play him._

"I summon my Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode! Now go Gearfried attack his White Herald! IRON SWORD SLASH!" As Gearfried sprang at the White Herald the new kid just chuckled.

_How pathetic that he didn't even notice my face-down cards. Well now he'll have to pay the price. _

Suddenly Gearfried was stopped in his tracks as he froze in midair and slowly he moved back to Joey's side of the field. Joey looked confused.

"WHAT! My Gearfried should've put your monster into retirement right there!" Then he noticed the new kids trap card. It had a Battle Ox and a Rare-Metal Dragon charging out of a cave on it. It read: Call of the Monster.

"I activated my Trap Card. Call of the Monster. When you attack me with a monster with 25% more attack points than mine then your attack is negated and I get to summon two level four or lower monsters from my hand or deck. So I think I'll play White Knight and White Horseman." The new monsters gleamed in the sunshine just like their herald brother.

Joey placed one card face-down and ended his turn. He wondered how the new kid knew he had a monster with exactly 25% more attack power than his herald in his hand._ How does he do it? Its like Pegasus being able to read minds with that Millennium Eye he had before. At least there's no way a kid could do something like that._

He had no idea that this kid could read minds and do much more with a little present he had brought back from Egypt. In fact he could even search through his opponents deck with it and he saw that Joey's deck had only one good card. His Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

_Fool! Every good duelist knows that you always stock up your deck before a duel! He has nothing even close to capable of defeating my next card. So lets see what exactly my next card shall be._

He closed his eyes for a second then opened them again with a devilish grin on his face. He knew what card it would be. It was one of his best cards. He picked it up to see the Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon!


	2. Soul Stealer

"Alright Wheeler its time to end this duel! So therefore I sacrifice my White Knight and White Horseman in order to summon my ultimate BLUE-EYES CYBER DRAGON! MEET THE CREATURE THAT SHALL BE THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DEMISE! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a maniac as storm clouds began to gather above them and thunder roared.

Lightning streaked down and struck his two monsters absorbing them and then returning to the sky. It seemed to be over when the lightning gathered in one spot and crackled.

It released its powerful blast onto the field and as it swirled around and around the new kid just looked smug with his arms crossed.

Finally Joey saw something move in the massive ball of light. It was a giant arm with claws at the end only it looked like a robotic exoskeleton with armor patches her and there. Not long after another arm and two legs exited their bright chamber.

Next huge wings unfurled from it and then a tale. Finally a long neck protruded from it and it bore the face of a Blue-Eyes only half cyber.

Joey stepped back as before him there stood a very scary looking Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon. He looked so nervous that he was about to turn and run. Yugi saw this and immediately let Yami take over. There was a flash of light and there stood the much taller and stronger looking Yami.

"Joey don't run. You just have to believe in the Heart of the Cards and you will always win. You just have to believe in your deck and what you have. Remember that some people can do the most with the least." All the others admired Yami for his speech even(Though reluctantly and silently) Bakura and he was stuck in Ryuo's head.

"Your right Yug. I jus' have to believe in da Heart of da Cards an' I'll always win! You hear dat tough guy! My friends believe in me an' so do I! So lets do dis!" He was about to activate his Spell-Binding Circle when the new kid wagged a finger at him while chuckling to himself.

"Your Spell-Binding Circle wont work Wheeler. On the turn of its summoning Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon can negate the effect of any Spell or Trap card and destroy it. Although its attack power drops by 25% making it 2850. So go Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon. ATTACK WITH CYBERNETIC BLAST!" The dragon raised its head and when it lowered it a massive stream of energy shot out towards Gearfried the Iron Knight.

When it made contact Gearfried bravely tried to block it and save Joey but he was fighting a losing battle.

"Come on Gearfried. Jus' hold on a little longa'." The light was so brilliant that they all had to shield their eyes with their elbows. Gearfried gave ground before the onslaught and the burst engulfed him. When it vanished Gearfried was gone. Joey's life points took a huge drop.

"Oh no! Joey's wide open! Nothing in his deck can take firepower like that!" Tristan had believed in Joey at first but now the kid was wide open. The others had worried looks on their faces even Yami.

The new kid laughed again and then his dragon raised its head again. It was preparing to fire again!

"Hey you can only attack once per turn!" Joey yelled at the kid thinking he was an idiot. (The idiot calling someone else an idiot. No offense to Joey or any of you Joey fans but you have to admit he's not exactly the genius type.). The kid just smirked.

"When Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon destroys a monster with half the number of stars that it has then it can attack again! So where were we? Ah yes. BLUE-EYES CYBER DRAGON ATTACK WITH CYBERNETIC BLAST!" Once more the stream raced out from the terrifying dragons mouth only this time it was headed straight at Joey.

He screamed in pain as the blast made contact with his very person. He felt himself burning with pain and agony. The holography's shouldn't have been this painful. This definitely wasn't a Kaiba Corp. Duel Arena.

His skin became to burn and he began to feel weak as the dragon continued its onslaught against him. He saw the new kid had a look in his eye that almost said he hoped the dragon burned him to a cinder.

It finally stopped with Joey's life points dropping down to 0. The new kid laughed as his dragon disappeared. He laughed more as Joey held himself up with only sheer willpower and what strength he had left.

Then he raised his hand on which a golden ring gleamed and began to glow just as all the Millennium Items do when activated. The Millennium symbol appeared on his forehead. Suddenly a light shot from his hand and engulfed Joey.

He screamed once more but he stopped when a light shot out of his chest and flew into a blank card in the new kids hand. It was just like Pegasus doing it only with more light.

"JOEY!" Yami and the others screamed. Yami, Ryuo, and Malik all ran up to him and held him steady. He wasn't breathing in fact he wasn't doing anything. He just stared ahead with blank eyes.

"You fools and your talk of friendship! Where does friendship get you in life? No where! You know where cruelty and power get you? Everywhere! I feel bad for anyone with the idea of friendship in their mind." He began to walk away when Yami took a step towards him but Ryuo held him back but he could not hold back the tears on Yami's or his faces.

"Allow me to handle this my Pharaoh." Malik stepped forward the Millennium Rod in his hands as it began to glow brightly along with his anger at this person who had taken away his friend. (Malik and Joey became friends after Malik no longer tried to kill them all.).

"You will pay for your actions dearly. Millennium Rod strike him down!" His rod glowed brightly and began to start to shoot a beam of light towards the new kid when he turned the Millennium symbol on his head once more. He said something and the light returned to the Millennium Rod.

He said something else and the Millennium Rod began to shake violently and Malik felt it cracking. Seconds later the Millennium Rod broke into a million pieces. One cut Malik in the leg as it fell.

Malik dropped to the ground clutching his wounded leg. The new kid just smiled and laughed at them and he heard him mutter pathetic. The others rushed to help him.

"Why don't you strike me as I'm down?" Malik asked almost daring him. The new kid sneered at him and gave him a glare even worse than Kaiba could give.

"One soul is enough for today and I have his Red-Eyes Black Dragon as well." He held out his hand and Joey's Red-Eyes flew into it. Tristan flew at the new kid with his fist raised.

Without looking the kid grabbed his arm and flipped him. He held his hand out and a blank card in his other hand. The Millennium symbol was on his head again and his eyes burned with rage.

"On second thought two souls are better than one!" The same blast of light that took Joey's soul now stole Tristan's as well. Soon a vision of him appeared on the card. The new kid chuckled and walked towards his helicopter. Without another word the new kid took off leaving them there stunned by the loss of their friends.

(I hoped you all liked the first two chapters and if you did then there will be more on the way and wait till you see who the next victim is. I'll give you a hint. There's two and one likes dinosaurs and the other insects. If you guessed Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood then your right. What do you think will happen when this kid goes up against Bug Boy and Dino Brain? Leave your ideas in the reviews and I might just use them. Until next time.)


	3. Goodbye other Half

LATER AT THE HEADQUARTERS OF BARRY INDUSTRIES

Robert Barry was in an exceptionally good mood. Not only was his company doing better and better but also he had taken two souls to boot. In the limo he opened his briefcase to reveal many more cards filled with lost souls. He now added Joey and Tristan to his collection.

Along the way however his Millennium Ring(A second one hidden for centuries and made in Egypt but stolen by the Romans) began to glow meaning that his other half wanted to speak. Robert sighed and let himself drift off into their conversation.

He was in a little room with his other half sitting across from him. His other half was a bulkier version of him. His hair messy and his eyes crimson.

"So you took the two boys souls well done. However you could have gone straight to Kaiba and taken his." His other half said angrily.

"Where is the fun in that? I want to crush Kaiba by destroying every thing he loves and cares about then I'll send him to the shadow realm. I will have my ultimate revenge." Robert laughed maniacally as his other half chuckled.

"And exactly where do you intend to start tearing him apart from? Did you give any thought to that? Also what of Yugi Motu's god cards? Do you not want them?" He put stress on the words god cards. Robert just smiled and he laughed again.

"I plan to steal the Sacred Beast cards from Pegasus and then use them to defeat little Yugi and take his god cards so I will be unstoppable. However there is one little obstacle in my way that I may need your help to get rid of." He grinned evilly which disturbed his other half. In fact he slowly began to chuckle.

"Who do you need to get rid of?" He asked uncertainly to Robert. Robert looked him in the eye and mouthed the word "you".

As quick as lightning Robert raised the Millennium Ring and said something. It began to glow and slowly piece by piece his other half began to vanish.

"TRAITOR! YOU PROMISED ME FREEDOM!" He lunged forward but his arms were already halfway gone.

"And you promised me revenge but I knew that once I got the god cards you would take my body for yourself and destroy my mind. Also I cant have you interfering with my plans." He laughed even more as his other half vanished completely and Robert plunged back into the real world and found that his driver had stopped and was outside the Barry Industries building.

He walked inside checking the list of employees who had not checked in and made a mental note to fire them. He would do that later for right now he needed to get up to his office.

He was stepping on the lift when a very angry and flustered man bumped into him and then pushed him to the ground.

"Watch where your going peasant! Now I'm leaving your company because your boss could not bother to show up on my command!" This man was dressed very wealthy and almost as if he was royalty. However he was getting on Roberts nerves. He got up and brushed off his suit.

"I am Robert Barry you blunder head and who might you be? Why did you want to meet with me?" The man suddenly gave ground before Roberts glare. He began to stutter and fidget.

"I…I…. want..-" He was cut off by the very annoyed CEO of Barry Industries.

"WELL OUT WITH IT MAN OR GET OUT OF MY BUILDING!" He was no longer in a good mood. This man had completely ruined his day and now he couldn't put two words together.

"I-I am Count I-Isen-nbourg and I-I was-s w-wond-e-ering if you could come by for my charity dinner for duelist this evening after all you are the number 3 duelist in the world." He seemed relieved that he had gotten it out without fainting.

"Fine just one question. Will Seto Kaiba be there?" He wondered if now would be the time to strike at his enemy. If not now when. He was surprised that an opportunity had come up so quickly. He watched the nervous man nod.

"Y-You may bring a date if you like?" He smiled but instead he was ushered from the building by a very scary looking German Sheppard. Ripper returned to his master on command after chasing the Count away.

So we will just have to see what he is planning to do now.

LATER AT THE COUNT'S MANSION

Seto Kaiba only had one person who comforted him aside from Mokuba and that was Serenity Wheeler(Hard to believe right considering the fact that its like World War II goes whenever Joey and Kaiba see each other). At the moment the two of them were on their way to a party at the Count Isenbourg's mansion.

Serenity had been crying for days about what happened to Joey. Seto vowed to find the man who did it to him and end him. He may not have cared much for Joey(There's a shock) but he would kill someone for Serenity. Plus he himself knew what it felt like to be trapped inside a card(Thank you Pegasus).

They were walking up the drive when Seto heard Serenity gasp. She pointed at a young man around Seto's age with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes staring at them. He wore a white suit with a logo B.I. on it.

"That's him Seto. The one who put Joey in the card." Unfortunately Kaiba immediately recognized Robert and Robert immediately recognized Kaiba. Kaiba pulled Serenity inside.

Robert was about to follow when two short and angry looking figures crossed his path. They looked very anxious as well and were actually hopping from one foot to the other.

Robert could not believe he had had Kaiba right where he wanted him and then these two idiots got in his way. The same two idiots who had been rapping at his door for the past six months.

They were Rex Raptor(Dino Brain) and Weevil Underwood(Bug Boy). Surprisingly this time they came with their duel disks. They must have been invited. He looked around seeing a lot of other duels going on so he figured defeating these two would only enhance his reputation.

"Listen up we wa-" Weevil began but Robert cut him off as he took out a duel disk of his own and selected his deck.

"You want to try and win jobs by beating me in a duel. Am I correct." He grinned at their clueless expressions(Usual look for them). They stayed silent and began to duel.

(So what did you think? Next chapter: After missing his shot to get at Kaiba Robert goes after the one person he cares about aside from Mokuba Serenity.)


	4. Oh Dukie Boy

"I'll start off if you don't mind." Robert drew a card and examined his hand. He had picked a different deck than before. His shadow deck which his other half had built for him. He chuckled at the thought of how he had played the spirit.

In his hand he had Shadow archer, Shadow Beast, Shadow Goblin, Shadows summoning, Shadow Dragon, and Shadow Labyrinth. He picked up Shadow Labyrinth and pressed a button on the field slot of his duel disk.

"I play my SHADOW LABYRINTH!" He put on a smug look as a giant Labyrinth Wall emerged from the ground to engulf them only to be turned into shadows. They were all separated from each other.

Rex and Weevil looked greatly confused. They knew what Labyrinth Wall was but this was something entirely new.

"The difference between this and Labyrinth Wall is that I can change the field however I want and now you must find your partner or be lost forever in the SHADOWS!" He silently chuckled as the two former champ's tried to find one another. What they didn't know was that since he had secretly played Shadows Summoning at the same time he had been able to fill it with his monsters.

His most powerful beast the Red-Eyes Black Shadow Dragon stood behind him prepared to heed his command. He sighed at how easy this was. He really needed a challenge. His time would come when he would defeat Kaiba and then nothing would be a challenge.

He looked up at the mansion when he saw something. It was Seto Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler arm in arm on the balcony as if they were two lovers. He smirked and then it hit him. Like a bullet from a gun.

WAIT! They were. He gave himself a smug grin and used his Millennium ring to enter Kaiba's mind. (Inside Kaiba's head.)

_Kaiba: "She sure does look cute. The moonlight almost reflects off her hair. She smells of strawberries." He mentally sighed as Serenity leaned on his arms not noticing the white suited figure appearing next to him inside his head._

_Robert: "How touching. Could you possibly think about something that doesn't make me want to gag." He chuckled as Kaiba whirled around inside his head to stare at him bewildered that someone else was in his head. Then he just glared. He glared at the man he hated with all his soul._

_Kaiba: "What do you want? Give back Serenity's brother and his friend and I might just let you live to see the sun again. Until then all bets are off." Kaiba mentally crossed his arms and glared at him while Robert continued to chuckle._

_Robert: "Two things. One I'll give them back if I am ever defeated in a duel and that has not happened. Two. I want revenge Kaiba. On you for destroying my life's work! Twice! The first time you let me lick my wounds but the second you left me with nothing! So I'm going to take everything that's important to you in life." With that he laughed and before Kaiba could mentally tackle him he vanished._

Kaiba looked around him and Serenity to find the maniac. He looked down into the grounds to see a shadow labyrinth and knowing only one person in the world had that card he knew it had to be him.

At the moment inside the Labyrinth Weevil and Rex continued to wander around lost. Weevil turned a corner when suddenly an arm reached out of the wall and grabbed his arm. Weevil screamed in terror and leaped back.

"Alright if that's how you wanna play it." He pushed his glasses up and took a card from his hand.

"I summon my Pinch hopper in attack mode. Now Pinch Hopper destroy the shadow monster." Pinch Hopper leaped at it with its arms swinging and sliced the shadow monster in half destroying it.

Rex had come into a similar situation but had saved himself by playing Urabi. They both met up in the center of the maze. They saw Robert waiting there impatiently.

"Finally I get to crush you and stop your badgering." He had barely got the words out when he looked up too see a surprise. Both had done something during their travel so now they had some good monsters.

Rex had Black Tryanno and Weevil had Insect Queen. They signaled him to make the first move. So he did.

"NOW RED-EYES BLACK SHADOW DRAGON ATTACK WITH DARK BLAZE!" He laughed as his dragon unleashed a hurricane of black flames on the two pathetic excuse's for duelists. Instead of taking their souls however he could control their minds.

He touched each of their foreheads and the Millennium symbol appeared on each of them's head.

"We will serve you master." They mumbled in unison. He chuckled remembering how fun it was to have a lot of power.

"I want you to go into the house and kidnap Serenity Wheeler. Next take her over to the helicopter across the road. Here is a list of spies I have inside the house. Do not fail me. Your souls depend upon it!" They shuffled away at an alarmingly slow rate. He sighed at how hard it was to find good goons these days. Oh well they'll just have to do for now.

In Domino City Hospital Ishizu and the others sat nearby Malik as he was in pain from his leg. He had been moved there over night however he was still mostly intact. He couldn't say the same for the Millennium Rod.

"Did you find him yet?" Malik asked them all but sadly they all shook their heads. They had alerted Kaiba and the police. Only Kaiba believed them at first at least that was until the police got a quick call from him.

"Ishizu can you see what fate has in store for us?" Yugi asked her. She concentrated on the Millennium Necklace and saw the Count's Mansion and Weevil and Rex becoming enslaved and then setting a fire causing Serenity and Kaiba to leave. They had failed.

Next Robert stole their souls and locked them away in cards before running off to a waiting helicopter.

"The events fore tolled have already come to pass. Nothing may fix it now. The snake has struck the dove. I have seen the future and Robert plans to do away with every thing Kaiba cares about. Including Serenity." They all were silent for a minute and then Tea stood up.

"Hey guys who's the one person we know who has the cards to beat this guy. Yugi! His Egyptian God Cards would totally cream this guy. Right?" The others were agreeing with her and even Malik who usually preferred to think things over a lot was nodding.

"That's true but if this guy somehow possesses power greater than the gods then the only other thing would be to destroy his other half with the power of all seven Millennium Items. The only problem being that were short one." He pointed to the shards of the Millennium Rod. They all hung their faces and thought deeply. They did not know that earlier Kaiba and Serenity had both come close to death.

**FLASHBACK**

_Rex and Weevil crept along the halls till they came to the kitchen. They grabbed a few torches and hurried off to the ball room. Once there they saw Kaiba and Serenity dancing and made towards the curtains._

_They used the torches to set them on fire. Soon the smell of smoke reached almost everyone and they turned to see the room on fire._

_Everyone ran outside as the house was engulfed in flames. Rex and Weevil tried to catch Serenity in the confusion but didn't see her till they got outside and saw her and Kaiba get in a limo and drive off._

_They both silently began to creep away from the house when they ran straight into Robert. They looked up to see his angry face. His eyes had become a deep dark crimson red. He glared at them and they inched slowly away from him._

"_**Going somewhere you fools? HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE! I WANTED KAIBA'S GIRLFRIEND CAPTURED IN ORDER TO LURE HIM TO ME NOT LETTING BOTH OF THEM ESCAPE!" **__He grabbed each of them by the collar and hoisted them up to eye level. They squirmed and fidgeted as they were given no choice but to look at those angry crimson eyes._

"_**NOW TELL ME WHY EXACTLY YOU SET THE HOUSE ON FIRE! IF YOU DON'T GET HER BY TOMORROW NIGHT I'LL TAKE YOUR SOULS AS COMPENSATION!" **__He walked off feeling as if he wanted to shoot something. He couldn't believe they had done something that stupid. Even a complete moron wouldn't do that._

**END FLASHBACK**

As soon as he got back to his office Robert began to work on his projects again. He sat at his computer desk for hours typing away as he tried to drown out his fury.

By the time he stopped typing it was morning and he didn't feel even the slightest bit tired. He had finished two months worth of work in about five hours. He still was furious as he paced his office.

(In his head.)

_I need to find someone who isn't an incompetent dope and will succeed where those two failed. I know for sure that they'll fail again. But who can I get that will not stop until they complete their task._

_Of course. Duke Devlin. He has a crush on Serenity. He most certainly would do it with the prospect of taking her from Kaiba._

_Time to give Mr. Devlin a call._

(Real World.)

He dialed the number for Duke's game shop. The phone took three rings but it picked up and a female voice answered.

"Game shop Mr. Devlin's office." She said on the other line.

"Ah yes I would like to speak with Mr. Devlin right away." He said coldly and on the other end the woman frowned.

"Mr. Devlin is unavailable at the moment. He is currently in the middle of a meeting. I'm afraid you'll have to call back later." She was about to hang up when he spoke again.

"You should be afraid. Because the man your speaking to is Robert Barry head of Barry Industries. I want to speak with him NOW!" He snapped as he put stress on the last word. On the other end she jumped up when he said his name.

"One minute please." She ran with the phone in her hands as she burst into Duke's office. He was in the middle of describing Dungeon Dice Monsters to a few investor's and didn't seem happy with this interruption.

"Sarah what is the meaning of this! Cant you see I'm in the middle of a meeting!" However she just put the phone to his ear and told him to answer.

"Hello?" Duke said as he twirled his hair.

"Hello Duke Devlin. This is Robert Barry of Barry Industries speaking. I trust you are alone?" Duke nearly fell back when he heard who it was. He quickly told the other three to get out. It didn't matter if he lost their investments. Robert Barry had been known to turn simple store's into multinational business's.

"Hello Mr. Barry why are you calling?" He asked nervously.

"I have a task for you. Would you like a chance at Serenity Wheeler?" He said the magic words. Upon hearing Serenities name Duke's heart skipped a beat.

"I would love that! Unfortunately she's with that filthy, dirty, scum bag Kaiba." Duke felt utter contempt for Kaiba. He had stolen Duke's girl.

"Oh you let me worry about Kaiba. You just bring Serenity to a small house outside of town and keep her there until I'm through with Kaiba. In return not only will I endorse your business but I'll also in case the girl still wants Kaiba throw in a chemical my scientists developed to make people fall madly in love with the first person they see." He knew his offer would make Duke accept. However there was still the matter of getting Serenity to the house.

"Deal." He couldn't believe he had just agreed but thoughts of Serenity clouded his mind and he soon forgot his regrets. Soon he would be with the love of his life.

"Now here is the plan…"

TWO DAYS LATER AT KAIBA CORP. SETO KAIBA'S OFFICE

"Relax Serenity I'll be done soon and then I'll take you out for dinner and maybe a little dessert." Seto added the last part with a smirk. He would do anything for the beautiful girl sitting on his lap as he worked away at his computer.

"Seto!" She said with mock surprise and she gently pushed him a bit. She kept laughing as he held her close to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back.(Not something he gives out on a regular basis).

She rested her head on his shoulders and then she just cuddled up to him. He enjoyed feeling her warmth against the cold that usually came with being in his office.

After a while Serenity stirred and actually shivered. This worried Kaiba.

"Seto?" She asked him quietly.

"Yes Serenity?" He responded gently.

"Seto I'm…..afraid." She said as she snuggled all the closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to weep into his chest.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon enough. We'll get the m- Joey back from that guy. We'll get all of them back. I promise you this." He looked into her eyes and said this and she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

They didn't break apart until they heard the gunshots from below in the lobby.

(SO! What did you think? I know I'm no William Shakespeare but you have to admit I'm a pretty good writer. I might not update for a while what with school, work, homework, life in general, and other stuff. I do plan to continue this story. So leave your reviews and also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.)


	5. Enter the Snake

"NOW I'LL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME LADY! WHERE IS KAIBA?!" The large man pushed the receptionist into the wall and snarled. She pointed up to single the top floor.

The five men rushed up to the top floor to find Kaiba's office empty. They all walked in slowly into the office. They held their guns in front of them.

They checked everywhere. However he was not there. They were about to leave when the one who looked like he might be in charge picked up his cell phone.

"Hello? Oh hello Mr. Barry."

"Have you taken the bumbling idiot out of the picture yet?" He had set them there to achieve one or both of two things. Capture Serenity and bring her to Duke at the house or kill Seto Kaiba.

"No sir. He um…he uh….he got away." The man held the phone a foot away from his face as his boss screamed to high heaven. The rest of them could hear his yelling and he wasn't even on speaker phone.

"**WHAT! HE GOT AWAY! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DID YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! IF YOU DON'T FIND HIM OR HER BY NIGHTFALL THEN YOU'LL BE LOSING MUCH MORE THAN YOUR JOBS! NOW FIND HIM YOU IDIOT'S!" **The men ran from the room as if the devil himself were after them. In a matter of opinion that would be true.(I mean couldn't you compare someone who steals people's souls for the heck of it to the devil.)

As they ran out they failed to notice the two people hiding in the corner.

"Come on I think their gone." Kaiba pulled Serenity along with him. They were sure that the hired guns were gone and left the office. What met them was a horrifying sight.

The secretary was lying on the floor next to the copy boy both shot in the back. There was a crimson pool surrounding them. Serenity suddenly felt woozy so Kaiba held her steady.

They crept along the corridors occasionally having to find cover whenever one of the goons was close. They had a lot of close calls but they made it down to the Kaiba Corp. Garage. Kaiba pulled her towards a black car at the far end.

They made it to the car without being spotted and then it all went wrong. Just as Kaiba started the car up several of the hired guns rushed out of the elevator guns held in front of them.

They barely got off two shots before Kaiba gunned the engine and they sped off like a bullet. Their faces fell when they realized they had let Kaiba escape again. There would be the devil to pay.

AT BARRY INDUSTRIES HEADQUARTERS

"They sped off like a speeding bullet eh? Well it seems that you were the ones at fault for not bothering to check the garage!" Robert was yelling at his employees for not catching Kaiba when he saw a car zoom down the empty highway.

He sighed. _Never send a monkey to do a tyrants job. _He thought.(More like never send a sane person to do a madman's job.)

He told Caster his right hand man to prep his helicopter. Caster rushed to perform the task being the proficient military man he was.

As he prepared to give chase to the duo he saw that he had an e-mail from…..Pegasus! What could he want? He clicked open and an image of a dancing rabbit played for a few minutes before the actual message came.

It was a video file of Pegasus.

"_Dear Barry-boy,(Robert: Why does he always have to call everyone boy?) I have heard quite a bit of news about you. The business part sounds excellent, fantastic even however then there is the social part. Rumor has it you have it in for Kaiba-boy. At first I didn't believe you would do him in but then all these events happen and now I'm sure of it that you want to do away with him. So since I happen to like Kaiba-boy alive why don't you settle this with a duel between me and you. Come to my island in two days. See you then._

The screen went blank. Robert just stared and his mouth was agape. There were rumors that he was trying to kill Kaiba. That would not be good for business at all. If rumors started to circulate that he was a murderous madman then market sales would plummet. He would go to prison and his company would be shut down.

Perhaps I should give Kaiba a little breathing time in order to quell these rumors. He would get Kaiba eventually but now that rumors were spreading about it then it would be unwise to strike now.

He pressed the intercom and told Caster to forget the helicopter. He looked through his window. The sun was beginning to set and he remembered the days when he would take his little brothers out into the forest to show them all the different colors on the leaves.

That had all stopped five years ago when he returned from Rome and turned into the cold hearted tyrant he was today. He had not seen his brothers in a while though he knew they were at the family manor however as the markets began to get sloppy he had been sleeping here. He had an apartment built next to his office so if anyone broke in they would have to deal with him.

He turned his mind back to what Pegasus said about a duel with him. He smirked at how stupid Pegasus was at times actually all the time. Didn't the old fool know that Robert could have any card he wanted made in a matter of minutes.

"Pegasus should be the perfect subject to test my new deck on. However two days is too much time just to prepare. Maybe I could send a message to little Yugi and his friends. Show them not to mess with me." He was chuckling to himself when his phone rang again. He picked it up and saw that it was Devlin.

"Hello?" He asked innocently as if he didn't know why Duke called.

"Your guys are late by twenty minutes. Where is she? Have you betrayed me?" Duke sounded extremely angry at him for not delivering Serenity to him.

"Complications arose and Kaiba and Serenity made a getaway. In any case I am postponing our little plot for a while until I deal with certain ahem matters." He could hardly keep himself from yelling. He couldn't believe he would have to wait who knows how long before he could destroy Kaiba.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GONNA WAIT?! NO WE ARE DOING THIS NOW YOU HEAR ME! SO GO FIND HER YOU SLIPPERY LITTLE WEASEL!" Duke was caught up in the heat of the moment and it took him a few seconds before he remembered who he just screamed at. He was about to say sorry when a very angry voice came through the phone.

"**DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME YOU DESPENSIBLE GRUNT! REMEMBER WHO HAS THE REAL POWER AND AUTHORITY HERE! NOW WE ARE WAITING AND THAT'S FINAL!" **He snapped the phone shut and threw it against the wall. It didn't matter to him. He could have another one ready in a snap.

Robert had played it cool at first but now he could barely control his rage. He couldn't waist anymore time waiting to get rid of Kaiba. He had waited three years to get his revenge. How could he get at Kaiba when he was surrounded by so many obstacles.

First there's his little brother Mokuba who sticks to Kaiba like glue and it is very rare that they are apart. However he would be one of the minor obstacles. Next there was Ishizu, Malik, and Bakura who each had another Millennium Item. However for the time being they were down one yet they would protect Kaiba still on Yugi's command though Bakura would have to be bribed.

Next there's the general public. With rumors spreading about him trying to kill Kaiba it would be too difficult to get at him. He wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of him without being arrested. Not that the police could stop him in any way.

Next there's Devlin. He's a loose cannon and too flimsy when it comes to keeping secrets. Devlin is only with him to get Serenity and there's no telling what he might reveal when that's done with. Robert would have to find a way to fix that.

Next comes Pegasus. Since when did he enjoy seeing Kaiba alive? Kaiba nearly ruined Pegasus and yet Pegasus cares about the man? Another thing was Pegasus had been given back his Millennium Eye. Also since Robert's Duel Monster market depended on the contract he signed with Pegasus the madman could pull the plug any time he wanted.

Finally there was Yugi himself. Yugi held all three Egyptian God Cards and he had the Millennium Puzzle. The Egyptian God Cards would dominate any card he played if he dueled him unless he managed to translate those carvings and symbols he had brought back from Rome.

"WHY DOES EVERYTHING IN LIFE HAVE TO BE SO HARD!" He screamed as he threw his chair across the room. He decided to go for a walk. His powers were stronger at night and he wanted to find someone to duel in order to let out his anger.

AT BAKURA'S HOUSE IN DOWNTOWN DOMINO

Ryuo was looking through his deck when he realized someone was in his room. He put his deck in his pocket and picked up a bat. He nervously crept along his apartment.

He entered the living room to find everything normal. He sighed and thought he must have been hearing things again. He turned around only to be met with a fist.

Ryuo was thrown back into the wall from the force of the punch. He felt himself being punched in the stomach and then hit in the back with something heavy and large.

The white-haired boy collapsed to the floor. The four people snickered as the boy supposedly laid unconscious.

Bandit Keith, and his pals began to shove Ryuo's more expensive stuff into a sack. They cleaned the place out.

After they thought they had grabbed everything. One of them named Ethan saw a gold thing around Ryuo's neck.

"Guys looks like we missed something!" The others watched as Ethan made a grab for the gold item but the moment he touched it luck turned against them.

Ryuo's eyes flew open however it wasn't him Bakura was now in control while Ryuo was still sleeping. The moment Ethan touched the Millennium Ring(First one mind you.) the pale boys hand gripped his wrist so powerful that Ethan felt as if his bones were being crushed.

"**I wouldn't touch that if I were you! Nothing good ever happens to those who meddle in places they shouldn't!" **The spirits eyes turned to black as he flung Ethan over the kitchen counter making the boy crash behind him. Another guy named Steve saw his buddy getting pounded on and decided to pound his attacker.

He ran at him fists raised but Bakura simply smirked and ducked while pushing the tip of his shoe into the guys ankle between bone and heel. Steve felt his foot give away and the boy fell to the floor.

"**And you think you're a challenge in a fight?! Please a child could defeat you! Now only two left! What to do? What to do? Oh wait I know!"** Suddenly the object around Bakura's neck which they had been trying to steal began to glow very brightly and the burglars felt themselves being pulled towards it.

"What's going on?" Bandit Keith asked his last guy who just shook his head. The pull on them was stronger now. They felt as if their very souls were being ripped from them.(Which they were.)

Then there was a huge flash and when the light vanished only Bakura was left in the room. The others had disappeared. He grinned evilly.

Inside his head Ryuo slept.

_Bakura: "Wonderful I haven't had a chance to be in control for such a long time! Now lets see if I cant do some damage during my period of control!" He laughed evilly when he heard a chuckle behind him. He spun around to see a figure walking out of the shadows. _

_Robert: "How pathetic that you cant even take control whenever you want! With the power of the Millennium Ring you could easily destroy his mind just as I did to the spirit of my item!" His eyes were a pure crimson red and he wore a black suit with a cape flowing behind him and a sash on his torso._

_Bakura: "Invading people's privacy are we? Why the formal dress? Going to a party?" He returned his glare with one of his own. Bakura snickered at how he glared at him with utter contempt._

_Robert: "In a manner of speaking yes. I have set a trap for one or both of two people to fall into. Yugi or Kaiba. I was hoping for your help. I care not for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle and you may have it if wish but leave getting rid of Kaiba to me!" He glared again just to make his point and this time Bakura backed up a few paces. He kept eye contact with the demon before him._

_Bakura: "Why do you need my help? Cant your item do it all for you? Although I would love a chance to crush little Yugi. Just as you care not for his puzzle I care not for Kaiba." He looked at Robert questioningly. This man had never asked anyone for assistance before._

_Robert: "I need you to keep Yugi occupied so he cant help Kaiba when he needs help. You will get the Millennium Puzzle and I will get revenge. Do we have an agreement?" He held out his hand. Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment before he said anything._

_Bakura: "Deal." He shook his hand as they began to talk about their plan. Everything was being laid out in a trap for Yugi or Kaiba._

(So what did you think? Be brutal. Negative comments will help me improve upon it. What to see in the next chapter: Robert duels Pegasus and Yugi, Kaiba, and the gang are invited to a party. Bakura is up to his old tricks and an ancient evil strengthens.)


	6. Behold the Roman Gods

AT DUKE DEVLINS GAME SHOP

"I still don't see why we have to wait." Duke Devlin was in his office talking about the original plan to get rid of Kaiba. He didn't care about any of the little details just so long as Serenity was his.

"We have to wait because already work has become a nightmare for me and I practically am a nightmare! Since the rumors spread about me trying to take down Kaiba it has been total chaos! I have to get through a huge crowd of angry protesters just to get inside my own building!" He wasn't over exaggerating. Ever since the rumors had reached the press the papers had been having a field day.

Several Barry Industries warehouses had already been burned down and two legal offices they owned were blown up. It was as if all Kaiba's fan girls and all the papers, and police in the city were at war with Barry Industries. Not only that but their market sales began to plummet like a rock.

"We will proceed with the plan once I can get a firm grip on this situation. From what I know Kaiba has already returned to Domino City however Serenity Wheeler has disappeared from the public and financial eyes. Its not much to work with but conduct your own plan if you want." With that he hung up on the adolescent shop owner. Duke slammed the phone down.

He was about to scream when there was a knock at the door. He quickly cooled down. It doesn't help to get angry all the time.

"Who is it?" Duke asked calmly.

"Hey Duke. Its Yugi, Tristan, Tea and the gang." Duke sighed with relief but then was overcome with fear at the thought of seeing his friends that he had betrayed.

"Come in." Duke answered reluctantly. They opened the door and walked in all smiles yet he could see a gloom in their eyes.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you in a while but I have been keeping up with the latest updates on this Robert guy like you said. Now if you'll excuse me I have to ahem return to an important ah call." He hurried out of the room. They all thought something was fishy so they followed him.

He went outside and started walking. They crept along after him. He almost anticipated being followed so he took a shortcut into a half constructed building. They followed him when they saw he was gone.

"You fools! The master said you would come here after following the dice boy and now I have you in my trap." Suddenly a figure leaped down from a tall post and landed lightly on his feet. He raised his head and they were astonished to find it was Rebecca Hawkins!

She had the Millennium Symbol on her forehead meaning she had already lost her soul or she was being controlled.

"Rebecca what are you doing?" She put on a duel disk and shoved a deck in the slot.

"Quiet Yugi! And prepare to duel!" Yugi had no choice but to put his own duel disk on and shove his deck in. Two big cloaked men blocked the way they had come in.

"LETS DUEL!" They shouted. Yugi transformed into Yami and went first.

"I draw." Yami picked a card and added it to his hand. It was Slifer the Sky Dragon!

_Yugi: "Sweet Slifer the Sky Dragon! And on our first turn too! _

_Yami: "Yes now we just have to find a way to play it."_

In his hand Yami had Slifer the Sky Dragon, Soul Exchange, Feral Imp, Dark Magician, Card Destruction, and Monster Reborn.

_Yugi: "WAIT! Card Destruction and Monster Reborn! If you discarded your entire hand then played Monster Reborn we could summon Slifer without having to sacrifice!_

_Yami: "Good idea Yugi."_

He picked out Monster Reborn and slid it into a slot.

"I place one card face-down and then I play CARD DESTRUCTION! We both discard our entire hands and then draw completely new ones." They both took their hands and put them in the graveyard slot next they drew each five new cards.

"Now I activate Monster Reborn! So RISE FROM THE GRAVE MIGHTY SLIFER THE SKY DRAGON!" He took the card from the graveyard and placed it on the field.

The skies began to darken and lightning began to flash as the Egyptian God lowered himself from the sky. Slifer was quite a sight! His twin mouths ready to fire at any time. He wrapped himself around the building and lowered his head so he was just behind Yugi.

AT BARRY INDUSTRIES HEADQUARTERS

Robert looked out over the darkened skies and chuckled. He now knew that an Egyptian God Card had been played and that it was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Behind him on the Roman tablet the monster carving on the right began to glow and he held up a blank card when a light shot out of the carving and entered the card.

When he held it up there was a picture of a red dragon with a similar shape to Slifer only it had no legs, one mouth, four wings, and was twice as big. It read Odite the Dragon of Hate. He laughed as Yugi's own Egyptian God Card had released one of the Roman God Cards. Now all Yugi had to do was play Obelisk and Ra. Then the other two would be free.

BACK AT THE CONSTRUCTION SITE

"Give up Rebecca you cant possibly hope to beat my Egyptian God Slifer. He is far too powerful. So make your move." Yami felt sorry that he had to duel his friend.

"With pleasure." Rebecca said as she drew a card. She smiled.

"I play Millennium Calling. I call out a cards name and if it is in either of our decks it is automatically played." She thought for a few seconds then she smiled again. She would now complete the second phase of her masters plan.

"The card I choose is OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Yami took Obelisk from his deck and summoned the massive God Monster.

Obelisk was a shadow and then a foot smashed into the ground and then another. Finally Obelisk emerged tall and strong. He was a sight to behold. Rebecca gulped that is until she remembered the service Yami had just done her master.

BARRY INDUSTRIES AGAIN

The tablet glowed once more but this time it was the carving on the left which glowed. Robert held a card out once more as the light struck it. He picked it up to see Obelisk's Roman counterpart.

This one had twin tails, two huge wings, large claws, and an elongated neck.

It read Afflige the Lord of Punishment. He laughed once more at the pharaohs stupidity.

Now the idiot need only play the final God Card Ra in order for him to unleash the final Roman God.

CONSTRUCTION SITE

"Why would you allow me to summon two of my three Egyptian God Cards. You know you cannot defeat them." Yami was unsure as to why Rebecca had allowed him to summon Slifer and Obelisk to the field. They were two of the three most powerful beings in the world.

"Quit your yapping cause I play another Millennium Calling and I choose…..THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" A huge burst of light shot skyward as Ra was played. The Dragon appeared as a fiery image in the sky and then it solidified into the golden beast.

With its mighty blaze cannon the Winged Dragon of Ra would be quite a formidable opponent under normal circumstance's. However these weren't normal circumstances.

BARRY INDUSTRIES

_This is it! _Robert thought. He was going to unlock secrets which had lain hidden for nearly two thousand years. He would unlock the power of the Roman Gods of Eternity.

The last carving began to glow bright as he held up the final card. The entire room was glowing from that light. He felt waves of heat crash against him and the room glowed all the brighter.

Finally a light shot out and was absorbed into the card. This was Ra's Roman counterpart. He picked it up but he gasped as there was nothing there.

"THIS CARDS BLANK YET THE OTHER TWO ARE FILLED IN! WHAT WENT WRONG?" Then he noticed on the bottom was a small scripture that said "In order to release the god of the eternal flame you must speak this chant: Heavens hear my cry, the approach of the gods comes like a tide, by the power of the all mighty Millennii."

He held the card up to the picture.

"Coeli clamorem meum, adventu deos venit quasi aestus, per virtutem de omnes poténtes Millennii! Arise God of the Eternal Flame!" The carving glowed even more brightly then before and then a massive beam shot out and filled in the final card.

It looked like Ra. Only this was literally a Winged Dragon of Ra made entirely out of flames. He laughed for a final time.

The title was Ignis God of the Eternal Flame. Then he grabbed all three cards and held them up to the tablet. Suddenly a light rose into the sky creating storm clouds. They swirled around and around as the golden light continued to rise to the heavens.

DUELIST KINGDOM ISLAND

Maximillion Pegasus recognized the swirling storm clouds and golden light. Either all three Egyptian Gods had attacked at the same time or the other gods had been unleashed.

No that's impossible. He locked that tablet away far beneath the city of Rome. However that might have been Robert who unleashed them along with the second Millennium Ring.

Pegasus's face fell grim as he realized that only six creatures together could stop him. They also had to be combined.

They were Slifer the Sky Dragon, Uria Lord of Searing Flame, Obelisk the Tormentor, Raviel Lord of Phantasms, Winged Dragon of Ra, and Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder.

They had to be combined in order to summon Exodus The King of the Gods. However no one had achieved that for five millennia apparently.

CONSTRUCTION SITE

"What's going on here?" Yami asked as the clouds continued to form and lightning played across the sky.

(Sorry to leave you hanging. Now reviews and be brutal if you need to. Try and guess what will happen next. Next Chapter: Robert unleashes the power of the Roman Gods and destroys Yami's Egyptian Gods. Pegasus flies in to help but mysteriously vanishes. Kaiba throws another tournament in order to draw out his enemy or enemies as it is apparently.)


	7. Downfall of the Egyptian Gods

Suddenly the Egyptian Gods rose up and looked to the heavens. In front of each of them an orb of light floated. Then waves of visible energy wafted out of the Gods and was absorbed into the orbs.

Slowly a Millennium Symbol appeared on each of their heads and on the orbs as well. Yami looked down at the cards and saw them crackling with electricity and then he felt a surge of great pain as his life energy shot out of him and began to feed the energy orbs.

Then the orbs took on a glow that made them all cover their eyes. Suddenly they shot above the clouds and the sky lit up as something descended no three something's.

They looked like the Egyptian God's but different. For example the red one which looked like Slifer had no legs, one mouth, four wings and it was twice as long.

The one that looked like Obelisk had twin tails, two huge(And I mean huge not as in Bus huge but as Oh my God that things as big as a Baseball stadium huge!) wings, Large claws and an elongated neck.

Ra's doppelganger looked exactly like him only this one was made entirely out of flames. Literally every inch of the dragon was covered in fire.

On top of the middle one in a white suit, with crimson eyes, his Millennium Ring glowing with the Millennium Symbol on his head was Robert. He had that regular evil smile on his face.

He laughed continuously as his great beasts roared at the Egyptian God Monsters. He looked like a very expensively dressed madman.

"Thank you for releasing my beasts Pharaoh! It was a trap all along! I knew you would duel Rebecca in order to get her soul back! So I manipulated your cards from afar making sure that you summoned the God Cards. As you summoned each one you released their counterparts!" He laughed once more and Yami saw Rebecca collapse and the two cloaked thugs behind them collapse.

"You have unintentionally and unknowingly helped me release the most powerful beings to ever exist! You have unleashed creatures that were created to destroy your mighty Egyptian God Monsters long ago! You unleashed the Roman God Monsters!" He laughed again as Yami and the others ran to Rebecca. She was unconscious. Yami jumped up and suddenly he was on top of Obelisk the Tormentor facing down the madman in front of him.

"Meet Odite the Dragon of Hate!" He pointed to Slifer's counterpart.

"Afflige the Lord of Punishment!" He motioned towards Obelisk's counterpart upon which he stood.

"And Ignis God of the Eternal Flame!" He pointed to Ra's fiery counterpart.

The air was heating up around them as their mighty beasts prepared to do battle for dominance. Just as they were about to order their monsters to attack a cloaked figure appeared in mid-air. Yami immediately recognized Shadi.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOPPED ME FROM ACHIEVING MY GOAL LONG BEFORE NOW!" Robert screamed at the man. However he held up a hand and suddenly Robert could no longer move.

"I am here to warn you. Should the Egyptian and Roman Gods clash the results will be catastrophic. Neither side would come to victory and then the resulting battle would destroy the world. The Roman Gods long ago were made to protect Rome's once great empire. However they should have known that such power could not be controlled." Suddenly they were the three of them hovering over a battlefield of Roman and Gaulish(People who lived in France in Roman times.) armies.

Suddenly three tablets were placed on a nearby hill and three men stood in front of each.

One chanted: "Odite unleash your rage, be free from your cage!" The first tablet glowed brightly and then the second group started to chant.

"Afflige make them pay, no longer shall you be locked away!" The second tablet glowed brightly as the third group started.

"Ignis ignite your flame, burn them with the suns rays!" All three tablets now glowed brightly and then they shot out lights in all directions. Suddenly the Roman God Monsters appeared in the sky and the Romans began to cheer.

"Praise the gods!" Someone cried.

"The great beasts have arrived!" Screamed another.

Then as they were cheering the Gods attacked. They felled Roman and Gaul alike. Odite burned through their ranks. Afflige crushed their troops. Ignis set fire to the battlefield.

"Now you see that these creatures are a power that cannot be controlled. It was only by the efforts of a brave Pharaoh the Romans pleaded to and his Egyptian God's that these creatures were defeated. However while Kaiba was meant to ultimately face against Yugi it was your ancestors Robert who unleashed these beasts the first time." He pointed at the young villain. Robert just stared and stayed silent for a few minutes. For a little bit his eyes returned to their blue color and then they went back to crimson. He replaced his shocked look with a sneer.

"Well I'm going to finish what my ancestors started!" He said something and raised his Millennium Ring. Suddenly they were back to their battle only Shadi was falling unconscious through the sky.

"SHADI NO!" Yami screamed. He could only watch helplessly as Shadi fell.

"Now Pharaoh you wont stop me this time because this time the Egyptian God's will fail you. You see how I was stealing all those souls well I was using them to strengthen the Roman Gods so now they are far more powerful than your Egyptian God Monsters!" Yami now knew this was a battle he could not win. His opponent was too strong.

"However for the moment I haven't unlocked them from the cards yet so they are still duel monster cards for the moment. Still I will destroy you now." He raised his hand in the air holding three cards. They all glowed with blinding light. The Roman Gods each reared their heads back.

"NOW GO ROMAN GODS! SHOW YOUR EGYPTIAN BROTHERS YOUR TRUE POWER! ATTACK WITH ROMA'S FURY!" The Roman Gods lowered their heads and in unison let loose each of their powerful attacks. Odite's attack was a swirling crimson blast. Afflige fired a deep blue flame at the opposing monsters while Ignis unleashed a beam of light.

"EGYPTIAN GODS! HEAR ME AND SHOW THEM WHY YOU ARE THE GODS! GO TITAN FIRESTORM!" Slifer wrapped himself around Obelisk's arm while Ra turned into flames like Ignis and perched himself on his arm.

Obelisk threw his arm forward with Fist of Fury while Slifer and Ra both became flames swirling around it. The huge beam streaked towards the other one.

When they made contact there was a blinding white light as two great powers battled for dominance. The beam inched towards Yami but then inched towards Robert. It looked as if it could go either way.

(Inside Roberts head)

_Evil Robert: "How is this possible that they are of equal strength! I fed the gods enough souls to last them millennia! Why are the others able to feel such power!" He snarled at the image he saw of his monsters being of equal power as Yami's._

_Good Robert: "It's because they are commanded by someone who is pure of heart and they take power from all the good in the world while yours feed off of the darkness deep within the human soul. The Roman Gods were made to destroy the world. The Egyptian Gods were made to protect it." What good was left in the Robert was being choked by the evil that had entered him when he found the second Millennium Ring. While the spirit may be gone its evil lingers._

_Evil Robert: "Perhaps I need one more soul. Or should I say part of a soul? The pathetic good part! I will give the gods what is left of your good nature!" He laughed as he raised the Millennium Ring to get rid of the good in Robert forever. However in order for a Millennium Item to work they need two parts. A good one and an evil one. Everyone has darkness in them._

_Good Robert: "You wouldn't dare! The Millennium Item needs both of us to function!" He began to back up even though there was no where to run to._

_Evil Robert: "Say good bye you pathetic weakling!" There was a flash and the other half was gone forever. Now he was alone._

(REAL WORLD)

The Roman Gods suddenly felt a surge of power and began to push the beam back towards the Egyptian Gods.

Yami noticed this and he suddenly was filled with a wave of fear as the beam moved ever closer.

Robert continued to laugh like a maniac and everyone below covered their eyes as suddenly there was a blinding white light as the beam made contact with the Egyptian Gods.

When it cleared they fell through the skies. Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra fell to the earth. Yami fell with them as his great beasts were defeated.

Yami felt time slow down as he heard Robert laughing high above him and he heard his friends shouting far below. _I am going to die today._ He thought as he fell from the heavens.

Atop Afflige Robert raised his Millennium Ring and aimed it at the plummeting Pharaoh. He began a chant he had deciphered.

"Oh great beasts of Rome, No longer are you locked away in a tome, Now strike thine enemy down, Take the Pharaoh's soul!" Suddenly the Ring glowed brightly as a light shot out and engulfed Yami. Yami changed back into Yugi as the Pharaoh was pulled out and into the Millennium Ring's power. He flew into a card.

"FINALLY! NOW THERE IS NO ONE TO STAND IN MY WAY OF CONQUEST!" He laughed as he pulled two cards out of his pocket and the lights flew out of them to the ground. Tristan and Joey appeared as the lights formed shapes.

"That is compensation for helping me release the Roman Gods little Yugi! See you later!" And with that he disappeared in a flash of light. Joey and Tristan had heard all of it. At the moment before introductions could be made there was a certain someone they had to catch.

KAIBA CORP.

Seto Kaiba was hard at work when the phone rang. He grunted. He didn't have time for these reporters bugging him about whether or not he is a marked man.

"Kaiba here?" Kaiba said coldly.

"Hey Kaiba its Yugi." Came the high voice on the other end.

"Yugi. What is it?" Kaiba knew it could only be bad news.

"Well it's a little hard to explain. Come down to my Grandpa's Game Shop and we'll try to explain it." Yugi hung up.

Kaiba sighed and shut down his computer. He walked out the door.

GAME SHOP 15 MINUTES LATER

"So that's pretty much it Kaiba. These Roman God Cards beat the Egyptian God Cards and took Yami's soul." Yugi watched as Kaiba fidgeted in his seat at the thought of these Roman Gods. Yugi himself still hadn't gotten over the shock of losing his friend.

"So let me get this straight Yugi. Now instead of just stealing souls Robert has managed to somehow unleash creatures with the power to defeat the Egyptian Gods. What next? A hurricane?" Kaiba was angry, and frustrated but deep down he was scared.(Hard to believe right?)

Joey jumped up and immediately thought of something.

"Hey guys! If Yugi cant beat 'em den who's da one person in da world who would have da card to beat dis guy?" It suddenly dawned on them all that the person who could help them was the same person who would just as quickly betray them.

"Wheeler your not actually suggesting we ask Pegasus for help are you? I would sooner dress up as a rabbit and start hopping around." Kaiba got up to leave and go figure out how to fix this himself when who should walk in but the Creator of Duel Monsters, round the clock madman, and the very person Joey just suggested himself.

Pegasus strode into the game shop. He was wearing his usual red suit and in his hand he held a briefcase that had a computerized lock on it.

"Well well long time no see Kaiba-boy! You never call, you never write. Why I was beginning to hope something unpleasant had happened to you!" He flashed that maniac smile of his and then his face became serious as he sat down.

"Now listen I know that the nut-shell of a businessman Robert has unleashed the Roman God Monsters. I had those three cards hidden away only he has managed to make his own form of them. He transferred the locked away souls of the monsters from their stone tablet to three individual cards." He put the case down on the table and began to unlock it by entering a very long code. Finally it opened up to reveal a reasonably sized set of cards.

"Pegasus what are these for? The Egyptian God Cards weren't enough to defeat them so what difference does this make?" Yugi suddenly noticed what cards were in there. There was everything from Exodia to Jinzo to Insect Queen. Pretty much every rare card ever made.

"I have brought with me a substantial amount of rare cards. Now there is a legend about the Roman God Monsters. It is similar to the one of the Great Leviathan as you know all too well.(Waking the Dragons Arc) Like that legend there are three chosen duelists who shall defeat these beasts together. They each have their own signature monster." He took out a picture of a stone tablet for them. Once they saw it they gasped. On the tablet was past incarnation's of Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey. Above Kaiba were his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, above Joey was a set of three Red-Eyes Black Dragons, and above Yugi was the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Magician of Black Chaos.

"Now judging by the cards I knew it had to be you three. Now if I am correct by combining these cards together you will get a monster capable of defeating all three Roman God Monsters. Unfortunately the Roman Gods evolve every time they absorb more souls so good luck!" And before they could object Pegasus ran out the door and they heard a helicopter begin to fly away. They all ran outside to see Pegasus leaning on a railing.

"Oh and I almost forgot the three cards at the bottom if you want to know what they are then you should ask Yugi's grandfather!" With that Pegasus flew off into the sky.

(So what did you think of that? And be brutal. I thought that like all the Yu-Gi-Oh seasons there just had to be some ancient evil. However the guy Robert and this is a bit of a spoiler for a chapter three chapters ahead was actually an old friend of Seto and Mokuba's from when they lived in an orphanage. So he will actually end up helping them in the end. Also I want to say this before hand that since I have big plans for this story I will split it into two parts. Like I'll stop for this one about 15 chapters in and then continue it in a another story you know part 1 is this and then after I will write part 2.)


	8. Robert vs Kaiba Part 1

AT THE BARRY FAMILY MANOR JUST OUTSIDE OF THE CITY OF DOMINO

John and Peter Barry were famous however not quite as famous as their brother. Actually once Robert came into the spotlight people forgot about John's career as a world famous art prodigy and Peter's career as a world famous music prodigy.

First a little family history. You see the boys parents died when they were young so they went to an orphanage with the only other option being going to their horrible uncles.

At the orphanage their identities were kept a secret but one boy and his little brother found out but kept it a secret. Robert was always reading and writing and when he wasn't he was protecting his brothers. John was always drawing and Peter was always playing music.

Life was fine until seven years ago when they discovered the reason for their parents death. Their greedy uncle had done away with him in order to get his hands on the company. Once Robert found this out he ordered every business book and financial manual he could get his hands on.

Within a month he knew more about business and the market than most adults. He had also stocked up on every other bit of knowledge available to him. So he and his brothers were driven over to Barry Industries where everyone immediately recognized the founders sons.

Robert confronted their uncle and lets just say things didn't turn out so well for the uncle.

FLASHBACK

_A young man of around twelve burst into Eustice Barry's office in a rage. The man himself looked up from his paperwork and scowled at the boy but the boy glared back with a ferocity that was familiar to Eustice._

_The boy had neatly trimmed golden blond hair. Deep Sea Blue Eyes. A strong but lean frame and an evil smile on his face._

"_Who are you and why did you come to my office? If you don't give me an answer in ten seconds or less I will have security throw you out." He sat back down in his chair and stared at the boy with an expression that said "WELL"_

"_Oh I don't think security would do that. And what do you mean your office? Don't you mean my office? Come on don't tell me you have forgotten me that easily Uncle Eustice? After all I am named after your now dead brother. Robert Barry." Suddenly Eustice went pale as he realized that the angry boy before him was his supposed to be dead nephew. Now he knew where he had seen that glare from. He slowly paled more as the boy advanced._

"_Little Robbie! Its been s-so long! Where have you been?" Eustice slowly backed up to the window as his nephew's eyes burned with a fire and rage that he had only ever seen once in Roberts eyes when he and Eustice were children and had a fight._

"_Oh I have been living in an orphanage while you have been living in an estate that truly belongs to me! You killed our parents with that plane bomb! You took over what should be MY company! And now your going to pay the price!" He grabbed his uncle by the collar and even though Eustice was a good foot taller he had never exercised a day in his life while not only had Robert been exercising but he had also been keeping bullies away from his brothers._

_Eustice felt himself get slammed into the wall as Robert pinned him there. Eustice dared to look up and found that Roberts eyes had transformed from a deep blue to a dark crimson. Robert kneed him the stomach and the man doubled over in pain._

"_What would you have done in my position? If your brother had everything and you had nothing? I was jealous and acted out of rage! I never meant to kill my own flesh and blood brother but he forced my hand by not making me the legal heir!" He felt himself thrown against the glass window and he heard cracks as glass broke._

"_SECURITY HELP I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Seven armed guards rushed in along with two small figures. It turned out that John and Peter had gotten the guards to come._

_Instead of surrounding Robert they surrounded him and held him at gun point._

"_YOU FOOLS WHY ARNT YOU SURROUNDING HIM! I'M YOUR BOSS!" However one slapped him and shut him up. Robert glared at him though his eyes were no longer crimson._

"_No uncle I think I'm their boss now. I also think that in your process of getting the company you committed quite a few crimes. Including murder, forgery of my fathers signature, false identity, forgery of important legal documents, and attempted murder. Did I miss anything?" Eustice paled and looked around seeing that the only way out was to hand over Roberts real will._

_He reached into his desk and pulled out the document but before they could grab it quick as a whip he jumped out the open window. Robert latched onto the will and snatched it from his hands but not before having to hang onto a ledge to survive. He couldn't say the same for his uncle that is if anyone could identify his remains after a fall like that._

END FLASHBACK

Now the two younger brothers no longer lived in joy with their brother but in fear of him. He had changed since that day and he seemed to no longer be himself. That's why they called the people who from what they heard seemed to know what's what about all that is mystical around here. Yugi Motu and friends.

They arrived later that day. The butler immediately showed them to the living room where they both described their stories.

After that an idea suddenly came to mind.

"Hey if we destroy this Millennium Ring then maybe our brother will be set free. The only problem seems to be how to do it." John said sadly to the group.

"Yes but we don't know what will happen to the spirit inside it if we destroy the Millennium Ring number two. Or if all those lost souls will be returned." Yugi said sadly in return.

"Yugi what seems to be the one thing that destroys Millennium Items other Millennium Items of course!" Wow Joey was on fire with the ideas today. And he was right. Yugi's Millennium Puzzle did have the power to destroy Roberts Millennium Ring.

"Now the only trouble will be separating him and it. One fact remains. If you try to do it at the company he will have the advantage. However if you do it here he has no advantage." Peter drew everyone's attention as he said this. That is everyone except Joey who was staring transfixed at something outside.

Kaiba got up to try and bring him back to reality however he soon saw what Joey was looking at. There outside in the trees was a unconscious and wounded Serenity Wheeler.

AT BARRY INDUSTRIES LATER THAT NIGHT

Roberts secretary was preparing to leave and go home for the day when she suddenly heard a scream of pain from within. She was alarmed as nobody could get into Mr. Barry's office without her knowing seeing as she sat outside it everyday from seven in the morning to ten at night.

She carefully and quietly put her ear to the door and heard screams and crashes.

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DEMON FROM HELL! WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST LEAVE ME BE!" **Was what she heard before she heard a huge crash. She could no longer sit idly by and listen. She opened the door and found a horrific sight.

The office was in ruins and everything except the portraits and his computers had been destroyed. What was really scary was the fact that her boss was lying on the floor in a heap.

His white linen suit was ripped up and he was sporting a bloody lip and she saw a trickle of blood coming from under his head. In his left arm lay the butter knife brought up with his dinner. His eyes looked gray and he looked deathly pale.

She wasted no time in calling an ambulance for her employer. Nearly all the staff for the building began to search the building and grounds for an intruder. The remainder stayed to tend to Mr. Barry while they waited for the ambulance.

When it finally arrived they put him on a stretcher and hauled him off to the emergency room. Unknown to them they were being watched by a figure in the shadows.

"So looks like my partner cant control himself anymore." Bakura said with an evil smile. If Robert was cracking up then it would be easy to obtain his Millennium Item.

"Now I just need a way to get that second Millennium Ring and I will be invincible." Bakura laughed into the dark sky when three figures came up behind him.

"Alright pal hand over all your cash and nobody gets hurt." The left one said as Bakura slowly turned around. They all took a step back as they saw him.

"Gentleman why not settle this dispute with a duel eh or are you scared?" Bakura laughed as suddenly a duel disk appeared on his arm. The men stepped back but soon all three whipped out duel disks.

"LETS DUEL!" Bakura drew a card. He smiled.

In his hand he had Headless Knight, Dark Sanctuary, Destiny Board, Dark Necrofear, Earl of Demise, and the Portraits Secret. He drew his Destiny Board.

"Now I play a card that shall be your demise. Activate magic card Destiny Board. Now every turn my Destiny Board will spell out a letter and when the message is finished I win. Now by discarding this monster I can play Dark Sanctuary." Suddenly the entire field was covered in a chasm of darkness. Dark Sanctuary scared the living daylights out of his opponents.

"Next I think I'll summon my Headless Knight in attack mode. Now I also draw one more card. And I'll place it face-down on the field." Bakura ended his turn with a huge advantage.

"Alright I draw. And I summon my Axe Raider in attack mode. GO ATTACK HIS HEADLESS KNIGHT WITH SWINGING AXE SLASH!" As Axe Raider swung his axe towards Headless Knight Bakura just laughed. This was so easy.

"Reveal Trap card. Dark Company. This card allows me to exchange my Headless Knight for any other monster in my deck and I choose Diabound level 10. Now Diabound counterattack with Thunderforce Clap!" His Huge Monster clapped his hands together and then released a sonic wave on Bakura's opponents.

"AAAAHHHHH HELP US!" Were the last words of the three thief's. They now would spend eternity in the shadow realm.

Duke Devlin was looking for Serenity out in the woods. She had escaped yet again. He couldn't understand why she would want to.

_I mean she gets to see me all the time what more could a girl want._ Duke thought as he saw her up ahead. She collapsed and he was about to run to her when Kaiba and Joey ran out of a nearby building and picked her up.

They carried her inside. Duke crept up to the door and was about to open it when he saw the crest. A crown on a pillow with twin swords crossed.

"That's Mr. Barry's crest so I had better call him." Duke pulled out his cell phone and dialed the maniac's number.

"Barry speaking." Came the cold emotionless voice on the other end.

"It's me Duke. Listen we have a problem. I found Serenity but Kaiba and Joey just ran out of your house and pulled her inside. It looks like your brothers are in cahoots with them." Duke said quickly hoping to get his sweet Serenity back soon.

"Well this is a matter I will handle personally. Hold there until I arrive." He hung up and waited for Robert to say something but Duke got no reply.

The evil Robert smiled as his eyes returned to crimson. Finally he could rid himself of the two idiots that had kept him from gaining control over Robert for so long. That is until he could no longer see them.

"Finally I can get rid of them." He laughed maniacally when all of a sudden his head hurt with searing pain. His mind burned.

_Robert: "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY BROTHERS YOU DEMON! IF YOU SO MUCH AS PULL OUT ONE OF THEIR HAIRS I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO HELL!"_

"And how pray tell would you do that if you cant control your body. I am in command now." With that he sent him back into the deepest bowls of his mind. Sometimes its difficult sharing a mind with someone.

He called for his private car. He had to wait a few minutes but soon the sleek black limo rolled up. He told the driver to head to his house.

He was plotting the downfall of all of his adversaries in one fatal move. Little did he know that this move would sever his hold on Roberts mind for good.

"Don't you have any medicine or medical supplies in this huge place?!" Kaiba and Joey asked the Barry Brothers in unison. Peter nodded and ran upstairs.

Suddenly a phone started ringing and John pulled his cell-phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"John how nice to hear your voice once more! I believe the last time you and I exchanged words was when I made your brother take over the company!" Came the deep maniacal voice on the other end. John paled but soon he got a fire in his eyes.

"LISTEN HERE YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER YOU FIEND! OTHERWISE ME AND PETER WILL KILL YOU! IF YOU DON'T RELEASE HIM YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" He fumed over the evil spirit controlling his brother.

"Well its quite impossible for you to kill me and have your brother survive. You see if his mind is trapped inside my head. Killing me will kill us both! By the way I'm dropping by for a little visit." The line went dead. John paled further after this sentence.

"He's coming here. Well if we were planning to rescue him then now's as good a time as any. Im ready to face the demon that took away my brother." Though he still looked white as a sheet his leaf green eyes burned with a fire not known since the dawn of time.(Too dramatic or no?)

Suddenly a buzz rang out and the intercom buzzed on.

"_Masters John and Peter. There is a young man out here requesting entrance into the house. He is tall with green eyes and black hair. A red vest and black Tee-shirt with black pants and an ear-ring shaped like a dice."_

"Devlin!" Kaiba snarled. He hated that boy ever since He had actually asked Serenity out in front of Kaiba!(Duke really is obnoxious right.) Kaiba would like nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"He probably knows Serenity is here. He is working for Robert so most likely he needed her away from you Kaiba so he rang up the one person who would do it more than willingly. We can set a trap for them." He buzzed the buzzer to signal for the guard to let Duke in.

He quickly handed Joey a cane and Kaiba a golf club. They took up positions on either side of the door. John grabbed bat. He took up a small position above the door.

They soon heard the door handle jingle as suddenly the owner of the Dark Clown game shop entered the house. The minute he stepped in the door they struck.

First Joey hit him in his side with the cane and then before Duke could react Kaiba hit him in the stomach with the club. Then John jumped down and struck him in the back with the bat.

Before he could even contemplate what had happened the young man was sleeping not so peacefully on the cold marble floor.

They dragged him into the living room just as they heard a car pull up. Kaiba suddenly got a look in his eye.

"If your brother still is like himself a bit then we both know John that he wont be able to resist the urge to win a duel. So I will duel him to free your brother and my old friend." Kaiba took a duel disk out of his briefcase and shoved his deck in it and walked calmly outside.

Robert was there waiting for him and apparently knew what Kaiba would try and had brought a duel disk of his own. He stood some ten feet from Kaiba.

Before starting Kaiba looked at his old friend with sorrow in his eyes. Here before him was the man who had saved his life and now that very man was trying to kill him. Granted that man had no control over his actions anymore but still.(Harsh right. Don't hate me for trying to have someone kill Kaiba. I have nothing against the guy but I needed somebody for the villain to have a grudge against.

"How could you betray us all like this Robert! How could you take the lives of so many innocent people! What happened?" Kaiba couldn't believe that he was having an emotional break-down. The lunatic before him just smirked.

"Why Kaiba. Your no longer speaking to your friend that you once knew. Your speaking to the soon to be new ruler of the world!" He laughed and he saw that Kaiba had regained his composure.

"Alright you nut job the stakes are these. I win and all your captives including Robert go free. You win and you get whatever you want." They both glared at each other to show that they both accepted. They flipped their duel-disks open and shouted the words: "LETS DUEL!"

Kaiba went first. In his hand he had Battle Ox, Rude Kaiser, Crush Card Virus, Vorse Raider, Shrink, and Mirror Force.

_Kaiba: "Excellent. I can put down mirror force to destroy any monsters that attack me and the sacrifice Vorse Raider to activate my Crush Card by using Shrink. That will destroy every powerful monster in his deck. And if this is the same old Robert then he will have loaded his deck with no monsters with less than 1500 attack points and spells and traps to summon his monsters."_

"Alright first I'll place three cards face-down. And next I'll summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode." Vorse Raider sprang up in front of them his axe at the ready.

"That'll do for now. Your move." Kaiba sneered at the spirit.(Cant really call him anything else considering he just barely is holding on to control of his mind.)

"Very well Kaiba." He drew a card and placed it in his hand.

He had just drawn his Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragon. His other cards were Pot of Greed, Polymerization, White Knight, Soul Release, and White Horseman.

"I think I'll start off by playing my Pot of Greed magic card. This allows me to draw two more cards to my hand." He picked the two cards. They were White Herald and Cannon Barrage.

"Next I'll place one card face-down and summon my White Horseman in attack mode." There was a flash a light and then there stood a Knight clad in white armor on a horse. He had 2300 ATK so it wasn't looking good for Kaiba.

"Now lets see what that Vorse Raider is made of. White Horseman attack! Shining Charge!" The knight barreled towards Vorse Raider and it looked as if Vorse Raider was about to meet his end. Then Kaiba sprang his trap.

"Hold on! I activate the trap card Mirror Force. This sends your own attack right back at you!" He laughed as the Blast reversed and destroyed the White Horseman.

"Also I activate my Crush Card and Shrink! By cutting my Vorse Raider's attack power in half I can sacrifice him so my Crush Card can destroy every monster in your hand and deck with more than 1500 ATK!" Roberts deck began to emit smoke as he sent nearly all his deck to the grave. All he had left was a deck of 19 cards.

"Well played Kaiba but you seem to forget that its my move. So I think I'll play the card I was forced to draw when you sent my hand to the grave. Millennium Calling! And the card I choose is the BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" The onlookers watched as Kaiba was able to summon his most powerful monster. The Blue-Eyes rose its head up and roared at the owner of its Cyber Counterpart.

"And next I play Obligatory Summoning! Meaning you have to play all three of your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" He grinned as Kaiba brought forth the other two dragons.

"You fool! You have allowed me to summon three of the most powerful creatures in all of Duel Monsters! What could you possibly do to stop this?" Kaiba laughed as his rival tried to think of a way to escape this problem.

(_So how was that? Good, Bad, Awful, Great, or Boring? Anyways first I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Second I will be writing more Yu-Gi-Oh stories and continue using Robert as a character since I need another egotistical rich maniac in the stories aside from Kaiba. So please review and also if you have any ideas to make the story better then just fire away.)_


	9. Duel Part 2 and The Spirits Arrival

What Kaiba failed to notice was the devilish smile on his opponents face.

"Next I play this card Multiple Rebirth! Allowing me to summon up to three monsters from my graveyard! So I choose not the Roman God Monsters but all three of my Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragons!" Kaiba paled as the sky darkened once more just as it had in Joey's duel.(Chapter 2 Soul Stealer.)

Lightning flashed as now descending from the sky were three Blue-Eyes Cyber Dragons. They roared at their regular counterparts. It would be a clash of the dragons as these two factions collided.

"Now Kaiba lets see if your dragons can withstand mine. Go my Dragons attack with CYBERNETIC BLAST!" The three dragons began to raise their heads in order to let loose their attack. Then they let it go.

The beams spiraled towards the Blue-Eyes White Dragons across from them. Time seemed to slow to a stop as Kaiba watched the approaching beams.

Then they made contact. The Dragons were destroyed instantly and Kaiba's life points went down to 0 and he was being destroyed himself.

"Kaiba!" Shouted everyone as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly Roberts Millennium Ring began to glow and they thought Kaiba was a goner however Robert was looking shocked.

_Evil Robert: "What's going on?! This isn't supposed to happen! Someone else is controlling my Millennium Ring!" _

_Yami: "Indeed someone is and now I shall be free! And then I will defeat you!"_

_Good Robert: "Then I will be free!"_

_Evil Robert: "NO THIS CANNOT HAPPEN! I AM IN CONTROL HERE NO OTHER! I SHALL NOT BE BEAT!"_

_Yami: "Too late!"_

Suddenly a beam shot out of the Millennium Ring and hit Yugi. Suddenly Yugi began to change into Yami. When it was complete a beam shot out of the Millennium Puzzle and hit Robert. He was thrown backwards twenty feet and collided with a tree.

"If you want to get to them you have to go through me! Now lets Duel!" Robert already was up with his Duel Disk ready once more and Yami had his ready.

"LETS DUEL!" They shouted.

Yami went first but before he could make a move. Robert fell to the ground his hands gripping his skull. He was screaming in pain. Then he fell silent as he collapsed on the ground. His eyes were no longer crimson. A shadow flew out of him and began to take shape.

It took the shape of a man. He was wearing a full set of Roman General's armor. He had deep crimson eyes and long flowing black hair. He had a Duel Disk on his arm in the shape of a shield.

"Why Pharaoh its been so long since you locked me away in that Millennium Ring. It really has been awhile and first I'll deal with this dope." The man picked up Robert by his collar. The rich man was fully awake now.

"You hindered my success for many a year but now you shall stop me no longer." He wrapped his fingers around his throat and raised him off the ground. Squeezing the life from him.

"EUG LET…ME…ARG GO!" The man flung Robert into a nearby tree. Robert slumped to the ground while everyone else ran to carry him away from the danger.

"BROTHER!" John and Peter shouted. They carried their brother back away from the duel.

"Now Pharaoh let us commence our Shadow Game." He laughed as they were surrounded by a dome of darkness and were cut off from the world.

"I know not your name but hear me I will defeat you!" Yami declared bravely.

"In this duel your life points are your actual life energy. So the loser shall Die!" The man laughed as Yami made his draw.

He had drawn Monster Reborn.

In his hand was now Monster Reborn, Curse of Dragon, Dark Magician, Feral Imp, Gift of the Mystical Elf, and Pot of Greed.

_Yugi: " I have an idea. Use Pot of Greed first and we'll see if I'm right."_

The Pharaoh nodded and turned to the spirit.

"Alright. First I activate my Pot of Greed magic card which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck and add them to my hand." He drew two cards and hoped Yugi was right.

He was for the Pharaoh had drawn Soul Release and another Pot of Greed.

"I activate a second Pot of Greed now in order to draw two more cards." The next two cards were Return from the Different Dimension and the final Pot of Greed.

"Now I activate my final Pot of Greed." The last two cards were Card Destruction and Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Alright I place three cards face-down and activate Card Destruction." He discarded his hand and drew a new one as the man did the same.

"Now reveal face-down card Monster Reborn! So return to the field from the grave…. Obelisk the Tormentor!" The man gasped as Obelisk suddenly appeared from the sky. He was quite a spectacular sight to behold. Especially since this time Afflige was not here to attack.

"Next I summon the Celtic Guardian in Attack mode. And finally I place two cards face-down and end my turn." The Celtic Guardian was an ant compared to the mighty Egyptian God beside him.

"Allow me to explain something Pharaoh. As we lose life-points part of us will vanish into the shadows. Now for my first move I place one card face-down and summon Dark God Soldier in attack mode." First the face-down card appeared and then a knight in gleaming black armor with sharpened points on his armor and bearing a razor sharp sword.

"Now my Dark God Soldier attack his Celtic Guardian with Shadow Blade Slash!" The Dark God Soldier leaped at the Celtic Guardian and was almost at him when Yami sprang the trap.

"Reveal Trap Card! Mirror Force!" Dark God Soldier was destroyed immediately and the man was left with nothing but suddenly a tornado appeared on the field but something was inside it.

"Now that you have destroyed my Dark God Soldier I can activate this trap card. Burning Rage!" Cracks appeared in the ground and flames leaped out of them and lava poured far below. Outside the bubble of shadows red lightning streaked across the sky.

"What does it do?"

AdmiralF.: Hah hah cliff-hanger! Well sorry for taking so long to update but I have been very busy.

Seto: Oh give me a break.

AdmiralF.: Shut Up! In other news the world was supposed to end today but it didn't HORRAY!


End file.
